


independence

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, General, Historical, Light Angst, United Nations Mission in East Timor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Ia pilih merdeka.





	independence

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_This is a lot harder than it looks;_  
_and I don't think you realised that._

 

* * *

 

"Yang ketiga." Timor Leste mengangguk, setelah sejak tadi menunggu Indonesia di hadapannya yang sedang memaparkan tiga alternatif yang harus dipilihnya demi masa depan diri sendiri.

Indonesia terdiam. Ia sengaja menjelaskan secara lamban tiga alternatif yang tersedia, dan kalau boleh terus-terang, sih, ia memang sejak awal menempatkan alternatif yang itu di nomor tiga. Bahkan sebelah tangannya baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu mengacungkan ketiga jemari, dan rasanya, ia belum benar-benar mengakhiri kalimatnya untuk alternatif ketiga ini ketika Timor Leste langsung menyambar.

"Kautahu, Timor Leste, kamu harus memikirkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh karena—"

"Indonesia, ada tiga alternatif darimu, aku pilih alternatif ketiga, dan aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik," Timor Leste memotong.

"Iya, oke, oke, tetapi, serius—"

"Aku serius!"

"Jangan hanya bilang 'yang ketiga', begitu, coba kalimatnya dibaca—"

"Indonesia, tolong," sebelah tangan Timor Leste terangkat, tidak ada keraguan dalam suaranya sama sekali. "Tiga alternatif, 'kan[1]? Yang pertama, otonomi khusus. Yang kedua, diintegrasikan. Dan yang ketiga, pemisahan. Aku pilih yang ketiga, aku pilih pemisahan, oke?"

Indonesia menatapnya nanar. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Lirih.

Timor Leste diam. Ia memandangi Indonesia lama. Lalu menarik napas panjang. Dihembuskannya. "Banyak hal yang terjadi," jawabnya pelan. "Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, dan banyak pula hal yang akan terjadi, dan yang itu aku yakin, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Kamu enggak bisa!" Indonesia meninggikan nada suaranya. Putus asa. "Kamu enggak bisa mengatasinya sendiri, oke? Kamu enggak sungguh-sungguh tahu apa itu 'banyak hal yang akan terjadi', sama sekali! Ini lebih susah dari kelihatannya dan aku nggak berpikir kalau kamu menyadari itu! Oke?"

"..."

"..."

Jeda lama. Mereka berdua bertatapan. Mencoba membaca sorot mata satu sama lain. Indonesia ingin berbalik pergi dan mengatakan. "Terserah," atau semacamnya saja rasanya, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu, ia sadar, bahwa ia takingin membiarkan Timor Leste mengurus semacam ini, semuanya, sendirian. Jangan. Ia tidak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja, dan kali ini, biarkan ia, sampai detik-detik terakhir, terus memperjuangkan Timor Leste agar tidak meninggalkannya.

"Indonesia," Timor Leste menatap seorang yang setelah ini tidak menjadi tuan rumahnya lagi. "Aku pilih merdeka[2]."

[1] Tiga alternatif UNAMET (United Nations Mission in East Timor)

... untuk melakukan masa depan wilayah tersebut terhadap tiga alternatif, yaitu

  1. otonomi khusus
  2. diintegrasikan ke dalam Republik Indonesia, atau
  3. pemisahan dari negara Indonesia.



[2] Referendum Timor Leste yang ingin merdeka.

Setelah referendum yang diadakan pada tanggal 30 Agustus 1999, di bawah perjanjian yang disponsori oleh PBB antara Indonesia dan Portugal, mayoritas penduduk Timor Leste memilih merdeka dari Indonesia.


End file.
